Seto's speical Christmas
by lillymansfield
Summary: An unusual Christmas for Seto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry that I'm late to update for a two weeks. To make it up for you all, I made this story. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Seto's First special Christmas

It was Christmas time and everyone (Including YOU readers) is excited. Also we have a lot of work to do. As usual, Lilly is curious about this time of year and wonders about the emotions of one whose favorite holiday happens to his so-called Sis, Nines. But this year is different for Lilly is not with living with Nines for 6 whole months. Instead he is living with the Kaiba brothers: Seto, Mokuba, and Noah. "How?" You may ask? Well, that's

Another story. Lilly's usual morning is waking up with little Blue Eyes White Dragon on his side. It's still very early in the morning. Sun's not even up yet. And still, Lilly likes it that way. He tiptoed downstairs with Blue Eyes following him to clean the whole house or mansion if you prefer. Now at the kitchen, Lilly peeped in to the note on the fridge: Kaiba: Don't care! Lilly giggled. " Oh Kaiba!" Lilly said as he continued reading. Mokuba: You decide today! Noah: What Mokee said.

" Alright! Time to start cooking!" Lilly said excitedly. But when he looked on to the winter outside through the window, he thought about Nines. He pulled out a seat for himself and sat on it. Pulled out a pencil and a note pad for he is making a list of Christmas gifts to make for his friends: Yugi, Yami Yugi (Lilly just calls him Yami), Joey, Tea, Tristan, Grandpa, Seto (of course), Mokuba (another of course), Noah, (Another), Star (obvious), and Nines (Huge obvious). As he sat there making his list, something hit him in thought.

" Oh! I almost forgot about Pegasus and Rick!" We all know who maxi million Pegasus is. Rick is just a nickname for Yami Marick. Which is a huge shocker for all who knows Lilly. A shadowy figure slowly creeps on to Lilly's shoulders. Lilly automatically reacted as on to sensing the treat by smacking the intruder with a cookbook witch was conveniently right next to Lilly.

" Ow!" shouted the intruder in pain, which turned out to be none other than Nines. She countered with an original punch in the head.

"Ow!" Lilly shouted in pain also. " What was that for?"

" That was for hitting me earlier"

" How was I supposed to know that you were there!" Lilly defended.

" Well, you should anyway that doesn't matter now that we have a lot of work to do"

" Huh? What work?" Lilly said confused. " Also, what are you doing here anyway" Now said brokenhearted. His eyes are watery almost about to release tears. Nines' eyes softened.

" Why else but to spend my Christmas with you!" Lilly looked strait at Nines' eyes to see if she was lying.

" You really mean it?" Lilly said childishly. Nines ruffled Lilly's hair and said:

" Of course. Who else do I want to spend it with?" Lilly smiled as his heart fill with joy and just can't help but to hug his beloved sis.

" Alright, get off! We still have a lot of work do!" Nines said annoyed. But as usual, Lilly refused.

" What's going on here?" Kaiba said, awake.

" Sis is staying here for Christmas!" Lilly said happily. Still clinging on to Nines.

" Really? That's great!" Mokuba said also happily.

" Yeah, great." Noah said sarcastically.

" Get ready, everyone! We have a lot of work to do if we are going to prepare for Christmas!"

" Oh, so that's what we're doing! Getting ready for Christmas!" Lilly said even more excited.

" Right! For now, you'll go hunting while I fix a Christmas breakfast!" Nines ordered.

" Roger!" Lilly said finally letting go of Nines. And now setting off to go 'hunting' for something we'll find out soon.

" Stop!" Lilly stopped.

" Turn around" Lilly turned facing Nines.

" Blue." Lilly eyes turned blue. The Kaiba brothers sat down in amazement as they are witnessing what is happening. Well, except for Seto Kaiba that is. Only Lilly is confused of what is going on.

" Lighter" Lilly's blue eyes turned into a lighter shade like Seto's.

" Lighter" Lilly's lighter blue eyes turned baby blue.

" Hold back a little" Nines commanded and Lilly's baby blue shade turned into sky blue.

" Perfect. Have a little glow on it" Nines commanded again and slightly glowed.

" Much better. You can go now." Nines said satisfied. Lilly resumed to his 'hunting'.

" So…. What do we do now?" Mokuba ask curious.

" Well first we'll have to eat first before we'll do anything"

" What about Lilly? You set him off with out giving him anything to eat!" Noah complained. Mokuba nodded to show he agrees with Noah.

" Sis could handle it. Besides it wouldn't take him that long to finish his hunting." Nines assured them. She took out some supplies and some things from the fridge and shelves.

" What are you making for breakfast?" Mokuba asked.

" Good question. I'm going to make special Christmas pancakes!"

" What kind of special Christmas pancakes?"

" Oh, you'll see…" Nines chuckled as she got to work. First, she took a large mixing bowl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Lillymansfield here! I'm happy to be back and all, yet I have A LOT of work to do. Any way, enjoy this chapter as things get tricky... I think.**

* * *

Meanwhile at Yugi's house, Yugi plans to have a party with his friends and grandpa. He already sent the invitations and Nines already cooked the meal for the party before she left. Happily finished decorating his house for the holidays. Yami fade in sight to speak to Yugi.

" You seem very happy Yugi."

" Why not? I'm spending time with my friends peacefully."

" Yes, that is true…"

" You don't seem very excited. Is everything O.K?"

"…"

" Hey, Pharaoh!" Yami came to from thought.

" Huh? Did you say something?"

" Are you worried about something?"

"Hmmm"

" Or you're worried about someone?"

" What do you mean by that?" Yami said denying it.

" Ah-ha! You are worried about someone!"

" I have no Idea what are you talking about." Yami said denying again.

" Are you worried about Lilly again?"

" No, I'm not I know fully well that Lilly is just fine." Yami lied.

He knows that if he said so, than Yugi will worry about him and wouldn't focus about having a good time with his friends. Yugi was about to say something, but someone was knocking on the door.

" I'll get it!" Yugi said to his grandpa as Yami faded out. He opened the door to find his friends who got his invitations.

" Hey, guys!" Yugi greeted them.

"Hey back at you! Um, where's Nines?" Asked Tea.

" Long story." Answered Yugi.

" Why don't we get this party started!" Joey said excited.

" Yeah!" Tristan said agreeing with Joey. Yugi let his invites inside and so the party began. As Joey and Tristan are having a chug fight, Tea and Joey's sister, Serenity are talking about school, grandpa lecturing Bakura about his archeological life, and Yugi's having fun too as he watch his friends enjoy their party. Yami faded visible again to witness.

" You're not happy?" Yugi asked concerned.

" Don't worry about me Yugi. Have fun with your friends."

" I bet you'll do anything to spend this time with Lilly." Yami faded out blushing. Yugi giggled.

" Hey Yuge! What are you doing there? Come over here and have some fun!" said Joey

Not noticing the bad weather outside. Just then the lights blew out.

" Hey, what's the big Idea?" asked Joey.

" Yeah, who turned out the lights?" Asked Tristan.

" Everybody just stay calm." Yugi assured. Just as sudden the lights came back on.

" That was weird." Said Tea. Just then a shadowy hooded figure entered the room.

" Who are you?" Duke asked. The hooded figure reached out his hand pointing towards Yugi's puzzle and a dark aura came from his sleeves. It entered the puzzle and Yami came out of it trapped in a purple bubble.

" Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted when he saw him.

" What's going on?" asked Bakura. The hooded man motioned his hand in a circle. Yami's clothes are burning bit by bit. He chuckled as he motioned his hands upward and the bubble sent Yami away.

" Pharaoh!" everyone shouted as he disappeared through the ceiling. Yugi ran outside and saw the bubble floated away. Yugi entered the room and sat in the couch looking at his puzzle wondering what to do. The mystery man is gone and so is his friend


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm actually surprised that many of you read this story! It's verry incouraging, thank you all. I totaly almost forgot! Please Review when you're done reading! Now, Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

At Kaiba's house, Nines finished the pancakes and now working on popping popcorn.

" Nines?"

" Yes, Mokuba?"

" Can I wash the dishes?" Shocked, Nines turned to him.

" Sis taught you how to wash dishes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm. You may."

" Yes." Mokuba said to himself.

" Remind me to compliment sis when he gets back."

" Why?" Asked Noah.

" I have my Ideals and reasons."

" I'm home!" Lilly shouted. Nines put a plate on top of the pot and went to Lilly.

" No, sis this will not do. Go back!" Nines commanded.

" What's wrong with this one?"

" It's not big enough. You know which one I like."

" O.K. But can I eat first?"

" Hold on." Nines entered the kitchen. Took a plate of pancakes. Came back to the room and gave it to Lilly. Lilly happily left. Nines burned what Lilly just brought and headed to the three brothers.

"Time to decorate the house!"

" Finally something to start with." Said Noah. While that was going on, Lilly's returned to the woods again 'hunting'. Now deep in the woods, Lilly spotted a purple light. When he got closer, he saw Yami in a bubble.

" Yami!" Lilly called. The bubble disappeared. Leaving poor Yami in the cold.

" Yami!" Lilly called to him again but no answer. Lilly took spare cloths that he kept in his knapsack for Yami and put them on him. He also took off his coat, boots, scarf, hat, and gloves and put them on Yami to keep him warm. He placed Yami on his back piggyback style and continues his 'hunt' with little Blue Eyes.

" I'm home!" Lilly shouted again. And went straight to the living room bringing knock out Yami and what he has hunted down. Meeting everyone in the living room.

" Lilly, you're home!" Shouted Noah as he and the rest of the group came closer to Lilly.

" Huh? Did you really miss me that much?"

" Yep!" answered Mokuba. Lilly entered the room with Yami still unconscious and a huge Christmas tree behind him.

" It's perfect Sis!" Nines said satisfied. Lilly smiled as he laid Yami down on the couch his head next to Kaiba's lap.

" What's Yugi doing here?" Kaiba asked unpleased.

" That's not Yugi, poor Kaiba." Nines corrected him.

" It's Yami. He looks like Yugi but not Yugi."

" Don't waste your breath, Sis. I don't think he'll ever understand."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Sis, show him what I mean." Lilly took his self-phone and dialed a number.

" Put it on speakers too." Lilly put it on speakers and everyone herd the ringing of the line.

" Hello?" Yugi answered.

" Yugi, It's Lilly." Lilly answered back.

" Lilly! Have you se-"

" Don't worry, Yami's with us."

" Really? Let me talk to him."

" I would give you the phone to him but he's still unconscious. What happened?"

" Well we were having a party and just then this weird man came out of nowhere and he lifted his hand. Next thing I knew he's gone and…."

" O.K Yugi, that's enough explaining. Well the good thing that I found him and he's safe with me. Go enjoy the rest of your party with your friends."

" O-ok Lilly. Thank you. Take good care of him."

" You know I will. Bye"

" Bye" Yugi hanged up.

" Well?" asked Tea worried. Yugi turned to his friends smiling.

" He's with Lilly so we don't have to worry anymore."

" That's good news." said Tea in relief.

" Now we can get back to partying!" said Joey.

" Yeah!" Yugi agreed knowing the Pharaoh will be happier with Lilly even though he wouldn't admit it. And so the party continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lillymansfield here! Sorry for the short chapters earlier. Well this one is long to make it up. Sorry for delaying too. Anyway, enjoy this chapter for it shows all the presents!**

**Mokuba: Really? **

**Me: Sorry, I was just kidding.**

**Noah: AWWWWWW!**

**Me: I promise the next one will**

**Noah and Mokuba: HORRAY!**

**Me: Please review if you want to know!**

* * *

Lilly hanged up and looked around. There are Christmas decorations everywhere.

" You really outdone yourselves with the decorations. It really gives out the Christmas spirit!"

" Glad you like it!" Noah said.

" I work their butts off to decorate the whole house." Nines said confidently.

" Yeah, even Seto helped." Mokuba said. Lilly looked at Kaiba but refuse to make eye contact by turning his head the other way. Lilly giggled.

" It's good to see you in your Christmas spirit! Thank you Seto!" Kaiba gave Lilly a quick glance before turning to what he was reading earlier. Lilly faced the tree he had just brought.

"Guess I'll have to decorate the tree all by myself then."

"You don't have too." Said Mokuba.

" You four already worked hard enough. Relax and have some fun while I'll decorate the tree" Lilly assured them. Mokuba and Noah played video games while Nines prepared a Christmas feast and Kaiba reads the books that Lilly gave him. Yami finally started to wake up and everyone in the room crowded around him.

" Where am I?" Yami asked.

" Yami! You're finally awake!" Lilly said excited

" L-Lilly?" Yami asked confused.

" The one and only!" Lilly said as he stretch out his hand to Yami. Yami grabbed Lilly's hand and struggle to stand. Once he stood up right, looked up to Lilly to see that his vision is clear.

" Good to know that you're finally awake." Kaiba said coldly. Yami turned around.

" Kaiba?"

" I forgot to mention that you're at Kaiba's place." Lilly explained.

'_Well that makes sense_' Yami said to himself.

" Anyway, mind helping me decorate the Christmas tree?" Lilly asked

" Sure, just tell me what to do."

" Great!" Lilly said happily. Everyone went back to what they were doing now that Yami's helping with decorating the tree and Lilly's humming " Yami's staying for Christmas!" song. Later on that evening, Nines slams the door open and the sound of it got everyone's attention.

" Alright maggots!" She shouted.

" Sis, Is that really necessary?" Lilly asked.

" Of course not! But I did it anyway so I can look at your shocked faces." Nines said.

" Why am I not surprised." Said Lilly. Nines giggled.

" Anyway, I wanted to say that dinner's ready."

" Alright!" Mokuba and Noah said at the same time.

" Everyone, you'll go on ahead, I still have my Christmas list to finish." Lilly suggested.

" You're not going anywhere!" said Kaiba.

" He's right you know you can do that later, so you're having dinner having dinner with us!" Nines agreed.

" Alright! I'm coming too." Lilly said knowing there's no way around it. When everyone was done eating, Lilly finally set of to do his Christmas shopping for his friends. Blue Eyes accompanying him so he wouldn't get too lonely. When Lilly got home, everyone was already asleep. Well, Everyone except Seto Kaiba that is. Everybody else was sleeping on the couch and Yami on the floor. Seto still up, reading and waiting for someone in particular (We all know who that is, right?). Lilly put the things he brought on the other side of the couch out of Kaiba's view.

" Still up, Seto?"

" So you finally came back. Took you long enough." Lilly walked around the couch very Carefully not to wake anyone up. Took the book that Seto was reading and sat on his lap. Rubbed his forehead agents Seto's lovingly. Wrapping his arms around him.

" Thank you for waiting for me, Seto"

" Where have you been?"

" It's a secret. Anyway, get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow morning. But don't move till I say so"

" Fine." Lilly gave Seto's book back and got off his lap and carefully picked Yami up from the floor. He took him to his own room and placed him on his couch and tucked him with a blanket and left with a kiss on the forehead. Next, took Nines, who was on the other side of the couch, to his room too and tuck her in his bed, and like Yami, he kiss her in the forehead. Next was Noah, who was next to Nines. Went up to Noah's room and tucked him on his bed. Like the others kissed him on the forehead. Lastly was Mokuba, who was next to Kaiba. Now at Mokuba's room, he placed him in his bed, but was tossing and turning because he was having a nightmare, which made it hard for Lilly to tuck him. So, Lilly sang a lullaby, which turned Mokuba's nightmare into a dream. Finally, he tucked Mokuba, and like the rest, kissed him on the forehead. Lilly went downstairs to see Kaiba waiting for Lilly.

" You can go to your room now."

" What about you?"

" I still got things to do here. Either way, I'll sleep in the couch here."

" Alright. Don't stay up too long. Even I can see that you're tired."

" Thank you, I'll remember that." Seto got up from the couch and set off to his room. When he was out of sight, Lilly wraps his gifts, labeled, and put under the decorated Christmas tree.


	5. Chapter 5

** Me:It's me again! Sorry to say that this is my last chapter-**

**Mokuba:!**

** Me: Mokuba!**

**Mokuba: Sorry**

**Me: This is my last chapter, but I'm not totaly sure If I sould add another or do another story complementing this one. Please review and let me know what you think! Anyway, enjoy! Mokuba!**

**Mokuba: Lilly owns nothing!**

* * *

Tired, Lilly plopped on to the couch and finally went fast asleep. He stayed asleep till he heard a voice call to him saying:

" Get up, Lilly! It's Christmas morning!" Lilly slowly lifted his upper half to see Mokuba on his lap. His eyes are filled with excitement.

" Morning, Mokuba" Lilly said drowsy.

" Morning, Lilly!"

" Did you eat yet?"

" Not yet. But how can I since it's Christmas morning?" Mokuba got off of Lilly's lap and grabbed his hand pointing to the presents under the Christmas tree. Lilly he looked around and saw everyone else waiting for instructions. Lilly giggled as he motioned his hands signaling that they can open the presents. Noah, Mokuba, and Nines rushed trough to the Christmas tree as the rest stayed behind with Yami and Lilly laughing. Mokuba rushed to Lilly with a bright red present with a green ribbon with the back coverings of Yu-gi-oh cards on it. Also with a tag that reads ' Mokuba' on it.

" Lilly, this one has my name on it, does it means it's for me?"

" Of course, why else? Go ahead and open it." Mokuba ripped through the wrapping paper and opened it to find a blanket with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. His eyes lit up at the sight. Seto a little jealous, grunted at the sight.

" Lilly, did you make this?" Mokuba asked.

" Yes, with a little help from Seto." Seto looked at Lilly surprised. Mokuba turned to Seto.

" Wow, thank you Seto!" Seto was about to say some thing, but was interrupted by Noah saying:

" Lilly, did you actually made this for me?" Very exited while holding up a blanket with Shinato on it.

" Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

" Like it, I _LOVE_ it!" Noah wrapped his new blanket around him. Mokuba did the same. Lilly walked to the Christmas tree and took out a Kaiba Blue* present with a crimson ribbon, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon design with a tag that said Seto on it, and gave it to the owner. Seto looked at the present then to Lilly.

" What is that?" He said coldly. Lilly giggled.

" Your present silly!"

" So…"

" So… open it!" Seto looked at Mokuba. He nodded letting him know it's ok. He carefully lifts the wrapper, which kept everyone in suspense, which obviously amuses him. After 5 minuets of lifting (yeah that long!) Seto finally opens the box to find a golden pocket watch. Everyone, except Lilly looked at it in awe. Nines stepped between everyone and the pocket watch and showed off her pitch black present with a blood red ribbon saying:

" My present is next!" as she fiercely ripped the wrapper, witch gave the rest of the group a little scare. Inside, there was a beautiful pink flower known as the Oleander, witch is one of the most poisonous flower in the world.

" What a pretty flower." Mokuba said in awe.

" Beautiful, but deadly so don't touch it!"

" Wha-what!" Noah said in shock!"

" Thank you Sis, just what I needed."

" Lilly, why on earth did you gave that to Nines?" Seto Yelled.

" Calm down! I gave it to Sis because she wanted to test it on me for some reason."

" Lilly, have you gone mad!" Yami said.

" No, I still have my sanity thank you very much."

" Don't worry, you guys are not worthy for this flower's poison" Nines said in a very mad-like voice. Which had the power to change the atmosphere.

" Sis, can you put your gift somewhere safe? And get rid of the creepy voice, you're making everyone uncomfortable!"

" Fine." Nines said disappointed and the pot with the flower in it disappeared.

" Now that the flower's gone, Yami, can you open yours now? It's the golden one with the purple ribbon." Lilly said changing the subject. Yami took the present Lilly described and ripped the present open carefully. Inside was a golden Egyptian necklace.

" Thank you, Lilly." Yami said, slightly blushing as he put it on. Nines ignored the blush and shouted:

" It's movie time!"

" Alright! Which movie is it?" Mokuba said excitedly.

" 'How the Grouch stole Christmas' " Mokuba and Noah made a disappointed whine.

" Shut up! After this movie you get to choose"

" It's a deal!" said Noah. Noah, Mokuba and Nines sat on the ground, while Yami, Seto and Lilly sat on the couch, Lilly between them. Lilly got up suddenly and everyone look at him. " What's wrong Sis?" Nines asked while pausing the movie. Lilly yawned.

" I'm going to bed."

" Already?" asked Yami.

" Yeah I slept very late last night and I'm still tired."

" Ok Sis, you go right ahead, just come down before dinner." Lilly nodded in agreement. When he finally got to his room, he slept on the floor too tired to even reach the couch there. He was starting to sleep when someone opened the door and saw Lilly curled up on the ground.

" Is it really necessary for you to sleep on the ground like that?" Said a familiar voice and we all know who that is, yet Lilly was too tired to response. The voice sighed a picked Lilly up bridal style and laid him on his bed. Normally, Lilly would've been upset for he hates being picked up that way, but he was too tired to care. Lilly slowly turned to face the one who carried him to his bed and looked at his blue eyes. Lilly smiled. Seto's eyes always seem to fascinate Lilly.

" What?" He said.

" Eyes…very… beautiful…" Lilly said sleepy. Seto blushed and faced away from him. The silence between the two make Lilly very tired as he closed his eyes to sleep.

" Thank you"

" For… what?"

" The watch. Did you really make it?" Lilly nodded

" Blue… helped."

" I see…"

" Open…"

" Huh?"

" Open"

" How?"

" Gi-… me" Seto paced the pocket watch in Lilly's hand. He pressed the knob on the top down. The flap opened up and it shows the clock's interior: The clock of course. In the flap it show's a perfect carving of a Blue Eyes white dragon. Also as soon as it opened a melody started to play. Lilly's slid off the bed and dropped the watch. Seto caught both and placed Lilly's hand on his chest. He went down stairs to find Nines and Noah arguing and Yami and Mokuba trying to break it up.

" Hey!" He yelled and everyone faced him.

" Kaiba…" Yami called

" What?"

" I feel uneasy about Lilly not getting anything."

" I agree."

" We got to do something!" Mokuba said in a panicky tone.

" Either way it's going to be a late Christmas present." Nines said not surprised at all.

" We can hold this meeting off later. Enjoy the rest of Christmas day then we'll decide what to do." Seto said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The rest of the day went by as planned. Lilly went to bed early because Nines totally dirtied up the kitchen from the Christmas feast. Downstairs the rest crowded around Seto as he brings up the topic by asking:

" Does anyone knows what Lilly wants to get for Christmas?"


End file.
